What is True, and What is Right
by Denebola
Summary: Fate caters to no one. Sometimes things don't work out the way you want them to. And sometimes they turn out even better. Introspective OneShot.


Author's Notes: _I own nothing_. This is my first entry into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction, and only exists because when I wrote it, I had just gotten out of school for the summer about 6 hours before, and I was feeling impulsive. I don't really like the character narrating, (it's pretty obvious who it is) but I was bored, so it is what it is.

What is _True_ and What is _Right_

_It was supposed to be his_. That was fact. And in a perfect world, it would have been. Mokuba and Seto's parents would both still be alive, and he never would have had that accident. He could have visited India like he'd always wanted to. He could have made friends, friends like the ones Mokuba had. His father could have truly loved him.

But it wasn't a perfect world. No, he himself had contributed to that. Since he was an infant, he had been raised to become the CEO of KaibaCorp. That was his destiny. His fate. But then, it _wasn't_. Suddenly everything he thought he had known, had been so sure of to the point of arrogance about this knowledge, had been shattered. And he had lost it. His father had abandoned him for some snot-nosed orphan. The betrayal had sent him reeling. Not even slowly torturing his artificial companions had satisfied his anger. So he had waited and planned. Learned everything he could about his adoptive brother who had risen to the top at such a young age, it was alarming. When he discovered how Seto had become CEO, he had laughed for an hour straight. He should have realized then that something was wrong with him.

So Seto Kaiba had turned his father's company into a gaming corporation. The idea was so ludicrous, he hadn't been able to believe it at first.

And his name. Seto _Kaiba_. It infuriated him. Who was this gutter trash that had dared to take the Kaiba name? Deep down, he knew that it was his father that had made the change legal, but he'd long ago accepted that his father was an excuse unto himself. He couldn't be blamed for his actions, because that was what he was _expected_ to do. It was ironic. The boy who pretended to be a man wasn't even a Kaiba at all. And yet, everyone referred to him as _'Kaiba_.'

So who was this boy, really? Was he Seto Hamasaki, son of Tien and Yuki Hamasaki, brother of Mokuba Hamasaki? Or was he Seto Kaiba, son of Gozaburo Kaiba, brother of Mokuba Kaiba? When did the mask end and the person begin?

Perhaps he had been too easy on his father. He hadn't known Seto when he was still a part of the real world. Maybe he had been...... kind? Thoughtful? Open hearted? He would never know. But he did know what his father had turned he himself into. Or rather, allowed him to have been turned into. So it wasn't that hard to figure out why Seto seemed so cold. But there was one tell-tale sign of Seto's humanity that he could never quite hide.

Mokuba. It was amazing really, how his adoptive brother behaved towards others. He had thought that the boy was just a dim-witted simpleton who had read one too many happy endings. He had taken his kindness for a sign of weakness.

But even after all the things he had done to his brothers and their friends, it was hurting Mokuba that he regretted the most. He could only hope that Mokuba could survive all that was thrown at him with his innocence still intact. He certainly hadn't. And neither had Seto.

Would Seto have done the same....? Would he have felt the same way if he were the usurped golden child, and he himself were the magic orphan?

_No. Because he has purpose. As long as Mokuba has a future, so does he. But without Mokuba, he would become **just-like-me**._

So what if it was meant to be his? Mokuba deserved it more than he ever did. Mokuba's pinky finger had more righteousness in it than his entire, crippled body. Maybe his real destiny, his real fate, was to rid the world of his father. To repent for his own sins by destroying everything he had become, along with the source of the empty look in Seto Kaiba's eyes.

As he watched the burning inferno that was his past, present, and future rush towards him, he thought of two people who had everything he'd ever wanted and more, and deserved it.

He smiled.

Yes, I know it's rough, and I could have expanded and explained things a bit more in depth, (like the India thing) but I just wrote what I felt was basically how Noa would feel due to the events in the anime. Plus, I really don't like the character..... Anyway, whether you liked or didn't like, thanks for reading. Review if the impulse hits you!


End file.
